firearmcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
KV-Series
Overview The KV-1 was the first set of tanks named after Kliment Voroshilov. Variants For more detailed specifications, click one of the title links. KV Prototype KV-1 Model 1939 First production model. Prone to fequent breakdowns, but were highly resistant against anti-tank weapons. Equipped with the 76.2mm L-11 cannon. Most tanks were missing the hull mounted 7.62x54mmR DT. 141 were built. KV-1 Model 1940 Upgraded with a new mantlet and 76.2mm F-32 cannon. KV-1E Model 1940 KV-1 1940 with additional armour plating. KV-1 Model 1941 More armour. Cast turret. Longer barreled 76.2mm F-32. Later models had the 76.2mm ZiS-5. KV-1 Model 1942 Thicker turret armour, both cast and welded turrets were made. Up armoured again as well as a new engine. Uses the 76.2mm ZiS-5. KV-1S Model 1942 A variant with higher speed but thinner armour. A new smaller cast turret with redesigned rear hull. New transmission. 1370 built. KV-1K A KV-1 mounted with the KRAST-1 rocket system, early designs had less rockets. Multiple size rockets were tested (1200mm, 1250mm, 2000mm and 2400mm). The rockets were fairly accurate but required the entire vehicle to turn to aim horizontally, additionally, the rockets mounted on the rear required the turret to be forward facing before they could fire. This system was fairly cheap and easy to manufacture - existing KV-1 tanks could be upgraded after production. It is unknown why this upgrade was not taken further. KV-2 KV-1 with a larger turret to fit a 122mm, 152mm or 155mm howitzer. KV-2-85 KV-2 with a 85mm F-39 gun fitted in the turret. KV-2-107 KV-2 with a 107mm ZiS-6 gun fitted in the turret. KV-3 Longer KV-1. Object 221 85mm gun in a modified KV-1 turret. Object 222 76.2mm F-32 gun in a modified KV-1 turret. Object 223 107mm ZiS-6 gun in a new conical turret. KV-4 Object 224. Cancelled super-heavy tank with a 107mm ZiS-6 gun. It was to have 76.2mm and 45mm guns, machine guns and flamethrowers as well. Between 85 and 110 tonnes, and 120mm to 190mm of armour. KV-5 Object 225. Cancelled super-heavy tank with a 107mm ZiS-6 gun in a larger turret, and a second turret with an MG. Weight was projected to be about 100 tons. 150-180mm armour. Project began in June 1941 but was cancelled due to the Siege of Leningrad. KV-6 Object 226, chemical heavy tank project with 100mm frontal armour and a flamethrower. KV-7 Object 227, also called U-13. A KV-1 with two 45mm M1932/34 (200 rounds) and one 76.2mm F-34 (93 rounds). 100mm of frontal armour was also a feature. One unit was produced and tested in 1941. KV-7 II Also known as the U-14. A KV-1 with two 76.2mm F-34 cannons and better front armour. The turret could only traverse 15° both sides. This vehicle had little use as the guns could not combat concrete bunkers or fight tanks effectively. Lead to the KV-14 / SU-152 KV-8 A KV-1 with the ATO-41 Flamethrower coaxial to the main gun. The main gun was replaced with a 45mm M1932 and the coaxial MG was still functional. KV-8S A KV-8 made on the KV-1S chassis, an upgraded flamethrower as well. KV-8M Upgraded KV-8S with two flamethrowers. Two prototypes were constructed. KV-9 A KV-1 with the 122mm U-11 cannon, one prototype was constructed and tested in 1941. KV-10 An unfinished KV tank with an 85mm M1939. KV-11 A KV-1 with the 85mm F-30 cannon. Projected in 1942, not built. KV-12 Experimental chemical tank, 4 external toxin tanks. Not taken into service. KV-13 Prototype medium tank. KV-14 Prototype for the 152mm self-propelled gun carrier. Accepted into service as the SU-152. KV-85 KV-1S with the 85mm D-5T cannon in a new turret. The rear-facing ball-mount MG was removed. 148 were produced in late 1943 through spring 1944. They ceased before the IS series entered production. KV-85G KV-1S with the 85mm S-31 cannon. This vehicle was identical to the KV-1S except the gun. This variant was a competitor to the KV-85 during proving, it lost. KV-100 A KV-85 with the 100mm S-34 cannon. One prototype was made in 1944. KV-122 A KV-1S with the 122mm S-41 howitzer. One prototype was made in 1943. KV-122 II A KV-85 with the 122mm D-25T cannon. One prototype was made in 1944. KV-152 Proposal to somehow jam a 152mm gun in the turret of the KV-85. KV-220 Object 220. A longer KV-1, new engine, turret and a 85mm F-30. One prototype was constructed in 1941 and was lost in battle. KV-220-2 A KV-220 with it's turret removed, and was fitted with a KV-1 turret with the 76.2mm F-32 cannon. Panzerkampfwagen 753® A KV-1 Model 1940 (KV-1A) Some were equipped with the gun from a Panzer IV Ausf. F2/G - the 7,5cm KwK 40 L/43. Panzerkampfwagen 755® A KV-1 Model 1941 (KV-1B) Some were equipped with the gun from a Panzer IV Ausf. F2/G - the 7,5cm KwK 40 L/43. S-51 KV-1S hull with a 203mm B-4 cannon on the roof. One prototype was constructed in 1944. SU-152 Assault gun based on the KV-1S chassis. Fitted with a 152mm ML-20S howitzer. SU-203 SU-152 with a 203mm M-4 mortar. Never built. T-150 Experimental tank with 107mm ZiS-6 gun, one prototype was constructed in 1941 and was destroyed defending Leningrad. U-18 KV-7 with a 152 ML-20 cannon. Projected in 1941, only a wooden mockup was constructed. ZiK-20 Similar to the S-51 but with a 152mm ML-20 gun or 152mm BR-2. A wooden mockup was constructed but the design was cancelled. See Also Category:Russia Category:Soviet Union Category:Tank Category:Heavy Tank Category:WWII Category:WWII Tank